


Hinanami Week Day Four- Talentswap

by despairmeguca (obsess97)



Series: Hinanami Week 2017 [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hinanami Week, Hinanami Week 2017, Self Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsess97/pseuds/despairmeguca
Summary: She sighed in resignation. To remain talentless or to risk her life? When she thought about it, the answer should have been obvious. But..."For people like you, who have no talent, you don't need to think."Written for Hinanami Week 2017! Day 4- Talentswap





	Hinanami Week Day Four- Talentswap

**Author's Note:**

> Boy oh boy I love angst!

It went from "For people like you, who have no talent, you don't need to think." to "You can become someone who embodies this school's ideals." in such a short amount of time.

Chiaki Nanami had the choice to become just like the people she valued most. Someone with a purpose. Someone who was worth something. 

Someone who had talent.

When she thought about the choice she was making, it really should have been obvious what she should do. Trading her life, the person she was, to get a talent? Nobody would say that's a good idea. Hell, in a different world, she'd probably say something like, "Your life won't be interesting just because you have a talent."

But...

This isn't a different world. This is reality. Her reality. 

A reality in which she is talentless and therefore useless.

If her life could serve to help the school and their ideals, who was she, a mere Reserve Course student, to refuse?

And that's how she ended up here. Waiting for a surgery that could strip her of who she is, all for the sake of others.

 _I will live the life I want to lead_ , she thought as the machine closed around her.  _I will become the protagonist of my own story._   _I will become a version of me that I can be proud of around Hinata-kun._

* * *

A girl with long black hair stood silently in the mock courtroom.

"Nanami-san...?" Hajime Hinata gasped out from where he lay on the floor, bleeding to death.

"..." Izuru Kamukura didn't reply.

"It is you, isn't it?" he asked again.

"Are you referring to who I was before?" The girl in front of him asked, and _dear god Nanami what have they done_...?

"Then... you really don't remember." Hinata said. "Can't you... remember at all?" His hand, covered in blood, twitched on the ground.

"It's impossible." she said mechanically. "All the memories of my former life have been permanently erased."

One of his eyes was swollen shut. His face was covered in blood. He looked to be right on the verge of death.

"You can do anything...!" Hinata tried again. "If it's you, Nanami..."

Kamukura watched silently as the boy turned over and tried to stand. 

"You know," he said, choking quietly on his own blood. "They say if you try... it'll just work out."

He got all the way to his hands and knees, gasping the entire time. Something inside Kamukura's heart twinged as his knee gave out and he collapsed back down.

"I guess..." Hinata wheezes. "I can't really do anything... to help you..."

A trickle of blood dropped from his mouth. "I'm sorry..."

"In a situation like this," Kamukura's eyes narrowed. "You're still trying to help someone else, aren't you?"

"I mean..." Hinata said shakily. "I... everyone... I love you all...!"

Blood continued to pool around him.

"I don't... I don't wanna die...!" he sobbed, tears leaking from his eyes. "I... I wanted to stay with my classmates...!" He made a fist, only succeeding in pushing more blood from his battered body.

Hinata reached out towards the girl he could once have called his friend.

"I wanted to play again with Nanami..."

Nanami- no, _Kamukura_ \- didn't move a muscle.

"We could've played games again..." he cried out, before inhaling for the last time.

The girl with long black hair stood silently in the mock courtroom. A single tear dripped down her face.

She wiped it off and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I left Izuru's name as Izuru because I've got no idea what a feminine equivalent would be and also I'm a sucker for parallels.


End file.
